


The Girl Who Wasn’t There

by Dawn1000



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Light Angst, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn1000/pseuds/Dawn1000
Summary: I envy this older me- someone who doesn’t yet exist- for loving the girl who is just another figment of my imagination.





	The Girl Who Wasn’t There

When I close my eyes, I can sometimes picture a girl around seventeen. Her appearance is always the same: eyes as green as emeralds, long blonde hair, high cheekbones, and a small nose and mouth. She's beautiful.

In these moments, she's always smiling at an older me, her gaze soft. I'm prettier than I am now- and daring and intelligent and charming along with a million other things.

We're sitting in the middle of a meadow. As butterflies float above our heads and the sun shines down upon us, we lay on our backs and intertwine our hands. Together, we observe the azure sky and fluffy white clouds. Then the blonde girl tells a joke.

This older than me laughs at whatever she says and as she leans over to kiss my cheek, I tell her I love her. The name I utter can differ. Sometimes it's Katia; sometimes it's Katrina. Once or twice, I've even called her Aubrey.

This girl who doesn't even exist holds the heart of this other me- who is also just a figment of my intimation. At this fact, my heart turns green with envy.

Then, after I've pictured all of this, I open my eyes and feel a dull sense of loss. I've never been in love, I will never become this older me- this _perfect_ me, and I will never find this this girl who I've not fallen in love with, but at least grown fond of.


End file.
